


Run, Pretty Boy, Run Into My Arms

by emptyvessel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, confident jeno, mark pops up in the end, nana being a smartass, normal jaemin, speedster jeno, the superhero au no one asked for, whipped boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyvessel/pseuds/emptyvessel
Summary: Jeno was more annoyed at the really low ransom rather than the fact that his boyfriend was kidnapped.





	Run, Pretty Boy, Run Into My Arms

**From: Jenori**

_I’m boarding the plane now, I’ll be home in two hours, if not less. And I’m safe, don’t worry, not a scratch on me this time. Can’t wait to see you, I missed you so much. Love you!_

 

Jaemin scoffed as he read the text, more to himself for feeling all tingly inside rather than at Jeno’s disgustingly adorable words. He was in public for goodness sake. Holding a shopping cart in the middle of the vegetable section. Not exactly a great place to start squealing even if that’s exactly what he wanted to do at the moment. However, he wasn’t going to cause a heart attack to the old lady next to him, so he quietly pocketed his phone and walked away with what he hoped was a composed state of mind.

 

It was finally going to be the end of the most terrible week he had to go through in a very long time. Jeno had to go abroad for some “undercover work”, for a whole week, and if he had to be honest, Jaemin never ever wanted to go through that again. But he signed up for this, so even if it wasn’t easy having a boyfriend whose name was in the classified files, he knew the stakes he had to face.

 

Sending Jeno off to his missions had always been Jaemin’s worst nightmare, they really do keep him up at night. This week was by far the longest he had to be apart from his boyfriend without any news whatsoever, and even if Jeno’s organization gave him their word that they won’t ever send Jeno into any fatal and life-threatening situation, seeing that he was still young, it still didn’t sit well with Jaemin knowing things could always go wrong. Life won’t exactly send him an email before it decides to fuck things up.

 

Just knowing that Jeno was okay did wonders to Jaemin’s heart. A part of him could finally breathe easier now knowing that the person he cared the most about in the whole wide world was safe and sound.

 

As much as he would like to deny it, Jaemin could actually feel his heart beating a little faster at the thought of finally being able to see his boyfriend in a few more hours. He was so out of it he didn’t even realize he was now in the detergent section.

 

Jaemin sighed in defeat, this time allowing himself to smile like a whole idiot at the mops displayed in front of him. When Jeno gets home he better be ready. Superhero or not, Jaemin was so ready to fight him. With hugs. Whoever hugs tighter wins. And Jaemin always wins.

 

(That’s literally the only physical thing he could win over Jeno anyway. Might as well do his best.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun was setting beautifully by the time Jaemin finished with the grocery shopping. He never really paid attention to the sunset before, but then again he never paid attention to a lot of things before he found Jeno. Things usually go unnoticed by Jaemin, as if he was the speedster in the relationship.

 

It was ironically funny, how the fastest boy on the planet was the one who taught him how to slow down a bit and enjoy life a bit more.

 

He told this to Jeno once, accidentally and unintentionally while he was at the verge of falling asleep in Jeno’s arm, dozing off to the feeling of the older gently running his fingers across his hair. Jaemin told him like it was as if they were made for each other. He got a kiss on the head after that, lulling off to sleep with his heart full of love when Jeno said “I don’t think anyone’s ever _made for_ another. I think we make ourselves for each other.”

 

So Jaemin learned to take his time, now slowly walking back home to appreciate the view. He had enough time to get home before Jeno does anyway, and he could cook Jeno’s favourite meal with his eyes closed. Plus, the older boy would always tell Jaemin to wait for him to cook dinner. It was one of the best traits of Lee Jeno. He loved to help Jaemin cook under any circumstances, and really, does he expect Jaemin to not fall in love even more with that?

 

Though Jaemin does realize that he may be a little bit biased. Literally anything Jeno does makes him fall in love. It wasn’t exactly a fair judgment.

 

 _We have a term for people like you,_ his best friend Donghyuck would say, _the term is whipped and you’re the definition of it._

 

Jaemin didn’t mind. There were worse things to be defined with.

 

However, about a few more minutes to reach home, Jaemin decided he had to at least blame Jeno one of these days. He shouldn’t have spaced out too much watching the orange skies in between the concrete forest of the city, because all it took was a really hard whack on the head, his vision then turning dark, and he was a goner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin woke up to a very dark room, hands no longer heavy with the grocery bags but instead now tied up behind him around the chair he was sitting on. A groan escaped his lips as he realized he was staring right into the lights, which frankly was doing a terrible job of lighting up the room. His head pulsed, especially on the back, where with his memory, he was 100% sure he was hit at.

 

He kept his eyes closed for a few moments, willing for the pain to go away. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the situation he was currently in was bad. Jaemin knew he was in trouble, and he at least had to work out where he was, at least.

 

“The doll’s finally awake.”

 

His eyes snapped open at that, a gruff voice he couldn’t recognize. Without being able to move, Jaemin tried to find the source of the voice with only his peripheral vision, resenting the painful pulses going through his head. He’d work so much better without it.

 

In the silence, he heard footsteps approaching, and while he could see nothing, Jaemin knew at least someone was there.

 

Releasing a deep sigh, Jaemin opted to wait until the person wanted to show themselves. It was no use of struggling anyway. From what he was seeing, there really was no way he could get out of the situation without being told the information needed first. Everything around him gave him zero clues of that. One thing was for sure, there were no windows, so he was either underground or being kept in a very sealed room.

 

Bad, either way, but that told him there was no use of screaming for help at that point. Might as well just keep his energy.

 

Now, if Jeno had superpowers, Jaemin would like to think he had them too. Just not as useful. The people around him would call it a curse. Jaemin, on the other hand, preferred to address his talent of being able to be quite annoying as a gift.

 

“So, what brings me to this dark and smelly, not really mysterious room, aside from the very unnecessary hit on the back of my head?” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “There’s really a smarter way to do it. Have you never heard of chloroform before? Less mess, and of course a bit less pain. I hope I didn’t bleed on your carpet or anything.”

 

The footsteps faltered, and Jaemin had to try his best not to break out into a grin at his success. Wouldn’t be a good thing if he was too overconfident.

 

The thing is, he knew what he was there for. If it was down to himself, Jaemin had nothing to offer to the world except for really great dancing skill and the ability to cook very good pasta. This whole kidnapped-and-darkened-room-to-keep-things-a-secret-scenario was, of course, related to Jeno, or at least the organization he was a part of. It was superhero business. The least Jaemin could do was buy some time for the guys to get all suited up or whatever the hell they do before going on a rescue mission.

 

And to be fair, Jeno would 100% destroy their asses for even attempting to do this to him. Not to toot his own horn, but Jaemin remembered clearly what Jeno did to the guys that catcalled him in the park a few years ago. Now kidnapping Lee Jeno's boyfriend while he was with an empty stomach? Jaemin would at least want to provide these dumbasses some calm before the storm.

 

“Your darling boyfriend is coming. We’ve got what we wanted.”

 

“No trap, no tricks?”

 

The guy laughed. “All the men are armed. No amount of speed could possibly save him from this amount of firepower. Besides, with you here, he'd do anything we'd ask him to. We've been watching you for a long time. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you.”

 

Jaemin tried to make out a face when he figured out where the voice was coming from, just for his own satisfaction. He could see a guy, maybe six foot tall by the looks of it, sporting a beard that Jaemin wouldn’t say was a good sight. With the help of the very dim lights, he could make out a few tattoos on the neck, and he just shrugged it off because he wasn’t going to start questioning the life choices of others, no matter how bad that attempt of the squiggly snake was on his skin.

 

And honestly, he was trying not to laugh at how confident the guy sounded when he said that.

 

“All that effort, just for money. You make a terrible villain, if I were to be honest.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “But you're not wrong. He would do anything for me, and that includes keeping himself out of danger if I ask him to. You underestimate him. To have the nerve to target one of the most powerful human beings, you sure did a very poor job at the research department.”

 

No one replied to that, so Jaemin presumed they got the point. “So, talk to me here. I presume you already know his schedule and well, I guess what he is and all that super secret stuff?” The guy came forward at that, one eyebrow raised, possibly in amusement. Jaemin knew he had a knack of charming people. He did, however, kept quiet, and Jaemin was getting bored. “Come on. It’s okay to have a conversation, I don’t think your boss would be mad. You have me securely tied on a chair. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Well, then again, that depends on my boyfriend and how not lazy he is tonight.”

 

It took the guy a few more seconds to start talking. “Speedster. Immensely rich. Your ransom would give us a fortune, sweetheart.”

 

Jaemin mockingly gasped. “Excuse me. I have a boyfriend if you’re trying to flirt with me, sorry to disappoint. He’s quite particular with nicknames, that speedster.” Oh, he was having fun alright. “Anyways, did you guys call him on his personal handphone or did you like, call the head office and had them make an appointment for you? Humour me.”

 

“Your phone only needed your fingerprint to be unlocked. He was spamming you anyway. We figured it was nice to facetime him while you were passed out. Wanted to test his speed anyway. We have a running bet on how fast he’d arrive. The encouragement would’ve worked. Told him the amount and the location, and he dropped everything for you, from what we saw.”

 

That genuinely made Jaemin sigh. Did they think Jeno was an idiot?

 

He saw the guy chuckle. At this point, Jaemin would like to punch the smugness off his face with his own fists.

 

“What’s wrong honey? Lost your boost of confidence now?”

 

Jaemin gave him a look full of pity. “If I were you, I’d schedule an appointment with my dentist right now. And the Orthopaedic. Your jaws. Just thinking of them, man, I sure hope you guys asked for a good amount of money. You’re gonna need it for all the medical bills.” He shrugged. At this point, he was too annoyed to care about the words coming out of his mouth. “Might as well get your face fixed while you’re at it. Even in the dark, your face would terrify my future kids, and I’m gay.”

 

Jaemin saw how he flipped a switch, the clenched jaw, and the balled fists. The guy came very close now, and Jaemin could smell the heavy cheap cologne the guy was wearing.

 

“Before you do anything to me, I’d like you to use your tiny little brain for just another minute.” He said in a whisper when the guy looked like he was going to slap the living hell out of his face. That halted his movements. “If he was spamming my phone, that meant he was already off from his plane, I’m sure you know that. He’s already in town, and for goodness sake, the boy’s a speedster. He could run from one city to another in a split second, and I mean literally. I take it that it has been quite some time since that facetime session you thought was a smart thing to do. So now, the question is, do you not wonder why he isn’t here yet?"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Awfully slow for the fastest boy on Earth, don’t you think?”

 

That was when Jaemin heard other movements from inside the room, confirming his hunch that it was impossible for this guy in front of him to be the only one present in the area. Guns were cocked, walkie-talkies all suddenly buzzing. So many people moving all at once, perhaps preparing for something they had totally underestimated as an opponent, they just had to turn on the lights.

 

Lo and behold, there stood Lee Jeno leaning against the wall right in front of where Jaemin was sitting, face gracing a smirk Jaemin wanted to kiss so badly if things were up to him. He never saw Jeno in his suit before, which he had to comment the metallic purple really complimented his whole beautiful face. But it was the hair that made Jaemin gasp, his jaw dropping.

 

“You leave for a week and you come back with your hair white.”

 

Everyone was suddenly on alert at an additional presence in the room, guns now all pointed into one direction. Jeno’s. Still, that did nothing to the smug face he was sporting. If anything, he looked even more fired up. Trust him to be a show-off.

 

“Thought I might surprise you. Do you like it?”

 

Jaemin laughed. They looked insane, having a conversation as if they didn’t have more than thirty guns pointed into their every direction. “You knew I’d love it.”

 

He felt a kiss on his lips, a split second of warm contact before Jeno was back against the walls. The whole situation felt like a kid’s play now. And it seemed that no one even saw that.

 

Pity. They really thought they stood a chance with Jeno.

 

“What took you so long?” Jaemin whined, more to mock the men around them. They were clearly still shaken up by the fact that Jeno had suddenly appeared in the room out of nowhere. “I was getting quite bored.”

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, but his lips were pulled up into a smirk. “I thought you were having fun harassing the poor guy with your smart mouth. Didn't seem like you were bored to me.” If Jaemin wasn't tied up at the moment Jeno wouldn't have gotten away with that, but he was so it was all about grabbing the opportunities given. “Also, the amount of ransom they asked for was bugging me. Who did they think you were, a plaything or something? It's so low! I was so indecisive, I almost brought along two more suitcases of money but Renjun smacked me in the head and told me to get going.”

 

That made Jaemin laugh, so brightly that even scariest looking guy in the room looked perplexed at the situation in front of him. Was this not a serious kidnapping scenario right in front of them? Weren't they supposed to throw out threats by now and allowed the white-haired loser to negotiate while they taunt him with the safety of the hostage? What the hell was going on here?

 

“You're insane, that's what you are.” Jaemin shook his head, then realizing that the ends of his hair were now dark brown in colour from the sweat. As the seconds passed, he was growing even more irritated at the perspiration dripping down his back. “Darling, as much as I enjoy hearing you talk; trust me I miss you a lot, I think I'd prefer not to be drenched in sweat any longer. Mind getting me out of here anytime soon?”

 

He could clearly see how enjoyable this was for the boy in front of him.

 

“Well then, are you sitting comfortably there, love?” Jeno asked as he pushed himself off the wall and straightened up, putting on a show as he pushed his dazzling hair back and loosened his muscles. Dear god Jaemin loved him so much.

 

“The ropes are quite annoying, but don’t bother untying me just yet, I’d like to have the front seat to the show once in a while.”

 

It was totally unnecessary to send Jaemin a wink after that, but Jeno was Jeno. Of course he did exactly that before his glorified badass moment.

 

Then Jeno stepped forward, raising his hands with a completely relaxed expression, as if he was surrendering, making everyone let their guard down just a tiny bit. But that was enough room for Jeno to act. Jaemin only managed to blink once before Jeno was out of sight, passing by like a blur around the circle of men they were in.

 

In a literal blink of an eye, Jeno had managed to unarm every single firepower available in the room, piling them all into a small mountain in the corner. Every single one of them, now weaponless, left with only empty guns in their hands.

 

The looks on their faces were worth the ache Jaemin felt in his arms at the moment. At once, there was a huge commotion from outside the room, guns going off and panicked shouting thrown everywhere which genuinely surprised Jaemin. He turned his head to Jeno, who was now standing a bit closer than before, raising a questioning eyebrow.

 

Jeno shrugged. “The team wanted to join in. We were all in one place anyway, and they wanted to shut this whole stupid operation down so, might as well bring everyone to lend a hand.” Jaemin nodded in understanding, watching everyone’s faces blanched and drained of colour. He cast a glance to the guy he talked to earlier, giving him the sweetest smile he could muster at that point, enjoying the terrified expression he received back. There was nothing better than proving people wrong when they don’t take Jeno seriously.

 

“Anyways,” Jeno turned his attention to all the men in the room, now only armed with their fists, eyes panicked and out of ideas, “I locked the door when I came in, which you guys obviously didn’t even realize when that happened, so don't bother running away. And even if you walk do out of here, you’ll be shot on sight. If you make it out.”

 

They visibly backed away a step.

 

“Now normally, I won’t do anything to you and just hand you over to the authorities to do whatever they want with you, I really don’t care.” This time Jaemin saw how Jeno’s eyes locked on each and every face in the room. “But you fucked up. One, you touched him. Whacked him in the head, from what I heard. And I really don’t appreciate my boyfriend getting hurt. You could get your hands on all these guns and none of you thought of chloroform?”

 

Jaemin sighed. “That’s what I said.”

 

Jeno gave him a sweet smile. “I know you did, baby. Let me sound like the smart one for once, yeah?”

 

Crazy, the both of them.

 

“Two, one of you called him sweetheart and honey. I would genuinely like to punch you in the teeth, whoever it was. Only I get to call him that.”

 

“Told you.” Jaemin whispered to the guy closest to him, grinning.

 

“And third,” Jeno clicked his tongue, “I’m genuinely disappointed at the amount you asked for. I wasn't joking. That’s really such a low ransom. I demand a rise. He’s at least a billion dollars worth. You guys didn’t even come close to that.”

 

Jaemin bit his lips. “Oh shut up you’re making me blush.”

 

Jeno gave him a wink. “That was the point.”

 

The two didn't even have time to mock the situation any longer because all of a sudden, there was a gun against Jaemin's head, one locked and fully loaded. That was enough to trigger his panic, discarding all the calmness he had earlier, eyes now filled with fear at the shock.

 

“Stay back, or I’ll shoot!”

 

At that exact moment, he saw Jeno’s face change. Gone was the playful boy, and out was the pissed off speedster. Even after years being together, that was the first time Jaemin saw such anger in Jeno’s face. His expression turned dark, his eyes so unforgiving that Jaemin wanted to help and apologize for the guy threatening him.

 

“Wrong move.”

 

It was just a blur of purple and white after that, seeing the guys getting knocked off their feet one by one, starting from the one pointing the gun at his head. Jeno spent a few extra seconds beating the guy into a pulp before he moved to the others, and if Jaemin was correct, it lasted for about a minute before he felt himself getting untied from the back.

 

A second later Jaemin found himself buried in Jeno’s neck, able to listen to the heart beating so fast in the speedster. He couldn’t breathe with how tight Jeno was embracing him, but Jaemin knew the whole confident thing was just a show, and the boy was genuinely worried. So he relented, melting into the safe arms he had missed ever so dearly.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Jaemin heard a soft sob coming from his dearest sweetheart, acknowledging how Jeno wasn’t as strong as the complacent front he wore on a daily basis. He returned the embrace with a tighter one, placing a hand on the back of Jeno’s neck as a gesture to assure that everything was alright.

 

Jaemin placed soft kisses on Jeno’s neck. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault, Jeno. We’ve talked about this. It’s never your fault, love.” He pulled back to take a good look at Jeno’s face, smiling at the tears threatening to fall out. Even like this, Jeno looked like heaven was his home. It felt unfair sometimes.

 

“Does it hurt, your head? Did they hurt you anywhere else?”

 

“No.” The younger shook his head, running a hand to the back of his head. “It’s gonna swell, but I’ll put some ice on it later. Should go down in no time.”

 

He could still see the guilt in Jeno’s face, and he understood. If it was him in Jeno’s shoes, he’d blame the heck out of himself too. His boy is sensitive, despite all the strong remarks that come out of his mouth. But Jaemin loved it. He loved everything about Jeno, did he say?

 

“The hair looks wonderful. I’m mad that I’ve never asked you to dye it this colour before.”

 

That gained him a small chuckle, and to be honest, it was the most beautiful sound Jaemin wanted to hear at the moment.

 

A series of knocks came by, the locks clicking open to reveal a head popping in through the open door. Jaemin gave a smile, of course it was Mark. He was the only one who could open a locked door without a key. Telekinetic. Not as impressive as Jeno’s speed to Jaemin, but again, he was very heavily biased.

 

Mark gave the two his usual big brother smile. “We’ve got it from here, you both can go home now.” He swiped Jeno's ruffled hair back into place with the thin air. “And don’t let him out of your sight.”

 

Jeno nodded. “I won’t.”

 

The telekinetic chuckled, closing the door behind him. “I wasn’t talking to you, kiddo.”

 

It took Jeno just a second to scoff. “They didn’t even think twice when I told them was happening. Everyone just immediately geared up and started planning things out.” Jeno wrapped an arm around Jaemin’s waist, planting a kiss on his temples. “You’re officially the team’s favourite. Without a doubt.”

 

Jaemin scoffed. “Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t stop whatever you’re doing if Chenle had as much as a paper-cut.” Jeno gave him a grin. “I thought so.”

 

Both of them walked out from the back door, not wanting to go through the mess outside the main entrance. Donghyuck would have been outside, but Jaemin could wait until tomorrow to say hello. Right now he just wanted to enjoy having Jeno close, just them against the whole world.

 

“I would ask if you’d want to cook with me, but I don’t think they picked up the groceries along when they took me in. So far all we have at home is canned tuna for the cats. I don’t think you’d want that as dinner.”

 

Jeno laughed. “No I wouldn’t.” His eyes crinkled when he smiled, and his nose scrunched up, and Jaemin was so, so in love. “But hey, we could run to your favourite restaurant, no problem. That head of yours might get dizzy if I carry you like I usually do, but I think it'll last for only a few minutes.”

 

On any other day, Jaemin would jump at the offer in the blink of an eye. But today, he just wanted to cherish everything that was Lee Jeno, not wanting a single moment slip out of his focus, not even the tiniest one. So he gently placed his hands on both sides of his boyfriend's face, pulling him in for the first real kiss he had been dying to have ever since he woke up this morning.

 

At some point he believed it was sorcery, how Jeno could always turn him boneless each time his arms were wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, how time stopped whenever their lips meet, how the fire in Jaemin's chest ignited a bit more with every sound coming from the boy that matters the most. His head was only filled with white noise, his whole being buzzing with warmth.

 

“Let's take things slow tonight, speed boy. There's no need to rush, we have all the time in the world right now.” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s soft lips, loving the way they curl into the brightest smile he had ever seen. His favourite smile. “I heard there's a really nice street food spot ten minutes away from here, wanna walk with me there?”

 

At that moment time slowed down, even for the fastest boy on the planet. “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I have absolutely no idea what i just wrote lmao || [twt](https://twitter.com/baekvessel)


End file.
